yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 19 Episode 24: A Friendship Torn in Half.
"And so I send the pain below..." kaikodi.png Kodi Kaiuri Hohojirozame Torabaasu Being Alive.. Shark who'm had been with his slaves welll most likely victims.. "P-Please have mercy sir- AHHH" The woman slave screamed in terror feeling the man shove another knife in her cut up vagina...Shark grinned with pleasure..he took a inch step back watching his beautiful creation.. 50 knives shoved inside her snatch.. "Wow.. such a beautiful thing to see.." He then lashed out his right foot, smashing all the sharp knives deep in her womb.. causing an instant death...Her body went limp...Shark laughed menacingly while walking out of the basement,slamming the door shut.Meanwhile.. Jaguar Tachibana.. a man who stood 5'6 foot tall.. having blue spikey yet straight locks of hair..his honey-skinned skin complimented his lavender eyes...he stood there having a stocky slender muscular upper body..He was Sharks main bitch and 1st man in the group..He would stand out in the front of the facility that Chise Torabaasu was created.. Due to paying someone to mis-send the package that held the bits of Kaiuri his daughter... A man held the box,while in exchange for a bag of cash.Jaguar took the body in,though handing it to a scientist.."Sir..?" The flamboyant man began to speak.."I want her alive again..it can be done right? Simple for you faggy scientist.. well I'lll be in the watching room.. Examining your work.. now on forth!"Jaguar turned his back toward them heading over the the watch room, to gaze an examine the surgeries.The scientist went into the surgery room, placing the box onto the medical table.He sighed,placing his mask on covering his nose and mouth.The doctor stood beside him,opening the box..it was secured in a cold fridge like carrier. Keep Kaiuri's body not to rot at anysort.They manuever the split in half corpse side by side one another..."Alright,here is a serum fluid that we will rub on within the inside of her body thus letting the skin grow along with her organs,brain..an everything of the matter to become alive and grow..Though..this will leave her with animal like instincts somewhat of a jaguar..Due to it being mixed with that animals DNA."Four of the scientist placed the fluid onto their glove covered hands...then slowly smearing the serum within the insides of Kaiuri..getting every nook and cranny.. They all stood back not sure if it be dangerous after...though the scientist's would watch as the skin from the ends of where she was split into two.. began to extend out skin.. that slowly met and formed within one another... Slowly,yet surely it took about four hours for the body to be brought back into one..The scientist on the right spoke up on the intercom toward Jaguar.."All thats left is her organs to regrow Sir.. And she will be as if nothing had happen.." Jaguar pushed a button,turning on his mic.."Wonderful..how long will that take.." "About 5 hours..won't be too long." As The females body regrow leisurely, Kaiuri began to have some feline features...her hair grew longer...her nails became claw like..Her face had a cat like look to it though still having her human face. Jaguar walked into the surgery room,along with Shark following him from behind."So whats your plans on this chick hmm?" Shark exclaimed while cocking an eyebrow curiously.. it was not like Jaguar to just walk out there mansion out of the blue..The honey skinned male, picked up a micro-chip from the table.. he would then walk over to the Now breathing Kaiuri.. Lifting up her head with one hand only to snap the Kaiuri:There has always been ideas of death, some stick and some don't. Ideas that one's soul goes to Heaven or Hell. Whether you see a bright light just before you croak. But thats here's the thing: There is no "Bright light", no pearly white gates, no streets paved over in the finest gold metals, eternal flames that burn and eat away at you soul as you try to crawl out of the firey pit of suffering . . . Its all a lie. You don't grow wings, you don't sprout a halo, no horns, no tails, no pitch forks, no glory. There is no passing "Go", you don't collect 200 dollars. Negatory! In fact, the idea of a soul is pointless. You have no soul. The afterlife is completely overrated, and misleadingly false, jokes on you. Darkness trails all around. There is no sound. There is no feeling. The is no beginning or end. Just nothing. Simple nothing. You are alive and then you aren't. Like flipping the light switch . . .Lights on. Lights out. And it's lights out forever, you can't ask for an extention on your bill, the due date IS the due date. No. Grace. Period. That's when she opened her eyes. At first she can only see white, she's blinded by white brightness of the examination table's lights. Her hearing wavered as she glazed her purple irises over the room. D-dum. D-dum. D-dum. D-dum. Her brow furrowed and her hand slowly lugged it's way over the cheap scratchy clothe of the hospital robe she was dressed in. She rested her fingers over the dead center of her chest. Was her heart beating? It was then that her nose twitched, Kaiuri sniffed the air of the bland lab room, it smelled faintly like medicine and iron. As the honey skinned female attempted to lift herself up, she winced in pain. It was cold. It was then that she realized that she was spread flat out on top of a cold metal table top. The skin of her back and legs began to crawl while the sharp aching of the cold stung at her sensitive body. She groaned. Her head was killing her. Kaiuri brought her left hand up to her forhead and tried self soothing herself. It didn't work. She looked at her stomach, "What the . . ." was all she could manage to say. Wasn't she split clean in half? But no, she was whole. Both of her hands flew to her waist as she hastily felt her newly mended body, she was good as new! But then she sw her fingers, her nails were slightly longer, sharply edged, and pointed. She leaned forwards, now fully sitting up and in her right mind. And a she hunched over her freshly grown claws, her soft cherry red hair fell over her shoulders. A gasp escaped her soft pink lips as she let her lavender eyes trail over her thick locks, they draped over they edges of the examination table and hung suspended in the air. Had her hair gotten longer too?! " . .!" She leapt off the table spotting a mirror on the far side of the room and sprang for it. She litterally "sprang" for it! Her legs extended powerfully and projected her body in it's direction. Kaiuri stopped dead in her tracks and began to panic. Just what the hell was going on with her? The short ember skinned beauty stepped forward catiously, with each step she strided carefully and lightly on her toes, like a dancer. "Holy Fuck!" her eyes widened in shock as stred back at herself in the body length mirror. Her thick red hair cascading past her backside and cut off at her calves. Her finger nails and toes bore claws that formed leathal points. Her cheekbones were sligtly more defined along with the shae of her eyes, which, if you looked closely you could see that her pupils were now slanted like that of a feline. Her curves had grown more profoundly, larger bust, bigger butt, slightly widened hips. "What the hell happened to me . .?" She stared in partial awe and terror at her revealed reflection, it wasn't until she saw that another's figure resided in the mirror along with her, at far right of the room. Kaiuri couldn't take her eyes off the shocking blue hair. Meeting up with an Dear Friend...with a series of bad events.. Kodi:Jaguar came across her walking toward her,while gripping the back of her hair glaring down at his own daughter.."Get the fuck up,I have a little mission for you.. I need you to find that little blonde friend of yours.. Also beware she seems to be out of it at this very moment.." The male placed a microchip into her hand.."And I want this to be placed on any part of her skin.. We just need to examine her is all.. and.. after all you do owe me.. a debt I DID.. bring you back to life...Which I could of left you dead.The scientists all grappled onto the sides of her arms thus dressing her into a black tshirt,jean shorts and some flip flops before leading her out the facility.. They nudged her out while Jaguar spoke within her head with the microchip on the back of her neck."Once.. You get her chip in ill destroy yours. If you disobey me.. I can send 1000 volts of electricity within your body." ....Meanwhile.. Kodi would be covered with dried up blood due to last-nights club fest.. She hadn't came home..The female has just been wandering around for days.. Her dazed blue eyes flickering in and out..She had a syringe stuck in her right arm... she tooken atleast 4 more pills of molly...She could hear the crowd that she passes by, talking about her.."Woah.. what a drugged out bitch.." "How disgusting... Don't come near her sweetie..." "Is that still a syringe in her arm..?! UGH theres children outside.." The harsh remarks would not even phase her.. Kodi swayed from left to right heading down the street. Underneathe her eyes was nothing but black rings around it...Rutela tried to speak to her.."Kodi.. snap out of it.. Dear god....look at yourself.." Though Kodi would be unresponsive..she soon headed near a facility not noticing her friend Kaiuri standing in the flesh... The female seemed to be lost in a haze..trying to forget everything she cared about.. her own destruction was taking a tole out of her. Kaiuri yelped as her hair was pulled harshly, her head lurched backwards. She glared up into the eyes of the strange man, Kaiuri saw that they shared similar traits. His lilac eyes pierced deeply passed her own lavender ones, they were the same. His skin matched the honey comb glaze of her own, another resemblance. Kaiuri grit her teeth and as her lips drew back she show that her teeth were more white and slightly. . . Impaling. "Get the fuck up,I have a little mission for you.. I need you to find that little blonde friend of yours.. Also beware she seems to be out of it at this very moment.." The ember skinned beauty grunted feeling the shock blueberry haired male grip tighter at her long wavy red locks. Kaiuri flinched. He then handed her a tiny micro chip and smirked wildly. "And I want this to be placed on any part of her skin.. We just need to examine her is all.. and.. after all you do owe me.. a debt I DID.. bring you back to life...Which I could of left you dead." Kaiuri tore her eyes away from his and slammed them shut. It was true. He HAD saved her life. Jaguar had saved her, but. . .Kaiuri felt his hold on her loosen and then she was tossed over to the heard of scientist. Her face flushed brightly when they tore the hospital robe from her body, exposing her bare skin. Kaiuri kept her eyes shut as they disrobed her carelessly. It was so cold. The air was cold and dry and filled with the sickly smell of medicine and death. She began to feel sick. The scientists dressed her in a form fitting black short sleeve shirt, tight skin cutting denim super small shorts, and flip flops. Kaiuri still kept her eyes shut as they pushed her out the door. It wasn't until she was left outside, the scientists safe inside of the facility, did Kaiuri dared to part her eyelids. And what she saw was a bittersweet sight. It was Kodi! Her familiar blonde hair seemed to be butchered with some new choppy, yet befitting hair style. Her shore shock blue eyes glazed over in. . .Kaiuri sighed. "Drugs. . " she mumbled to herself. It seemed that her friend had given herself completely over to drugs. Just what had happened while Kaiuri had killed over? She stared sorely at her friend and remembered Jaguar's words. . ."After all you do owe me.. a debt I DID.. bring you back to life...Which I could of left you dead." She sighed and began walking towards Kodi, Kaiuri's cherry red hair swished and tickled the backs of her legs as she walked over. As she grew closer she saw Kodi closer, she looked fucked up. . .almost alien. Her honey comb fingers made contact with her milky white shoulder. 'Father or not. . .' Kaiuri thought dismally to herself. 'How can he expect me to do this. . .' Kaiuri turned Kodi by the shoulder so that they faced each other. "Long time no see." And she couldn't help the ungodly sweetly sour smile that curved at her lip. How it pained her to see her closet friend, Kodi, so strong, so determined, so tough, reduced to. . .This Kodi looked at Kaiuri for a brief moment, before taking a step back..."Tch.. What are...you doing here.." She looked around cautious.. thinking her father has been watching her this whole along with the cops searching for.. She shoved the honey skinned beauty's hand off her shoulder, gritting her teeth at her.."You have to stay away from me Kai.I..fucked up.. I killed at a club. But it was sooo entertaining to see the bloodshed.." she shuttered grinding her sharp shark teeth, her dried blood covered blood quivered before Kai. Her whole demeanor became rather not all there at this moment..She was so high.. her mind was going 20x faster then it already is...She grabbed her friend by the arm very rough not even noticing the grip was rather intense.. dragging her into the alley.. she flung into a dumpster.. her back would hit against it.. The drugged up female would then shake.. seeing she has harmed her friend..."Though why does it feel so great to cause pain toward others.."She thought amongnst herself...The blonde could feel her blood pumping up as if it was adrenalined.. She grasped Kaiuri by the hair before slamming her body against the wall.. Trying to hurt Kaiuri physically yet more emotionally.. She gritted her teeth.."I don't need you to follow me anymore. Nobody. I can cause my own fate in my journey." She pulled the syringe off her arm dropping it onto the dirty concrete floor... Kodi leaned back, releasing her grip on Kaiuri..hoping this had provoked her. As all this were to happen.. Jaguar.. were to see what was going on due to Kaiuri's microchip.."My My.. Shark.. it seems your daughter is becoming more and more like you when you first started on your own.." He pointed at the screen while shark headed toward him, to stand infront of the large computer screen.. He watched his own daughter, drugged up.. not having a care in the world of harming others... Only a smirk came upon his face... his hair now passing his shoulders... his shape became more slender yet in a stocky muscular type... Shark was ready.. to crumble her at her worse...though she was doing that to her own self... Kodi gazed at Kaiuri once more, before she spoke in a harsh tone.."Just go.. after all.. you were just in my way." hoping this would have hurt the females feelings twice as more.. \ The Shark vs The Jaguar.. AM ⌘頹cнeӄӄιeѕ橱⌘: Kaiuri blinked. Had Kodi just pushed her hand off of her? "Tch.. What are...you doing here.." What the hell was going on? She had a expected her friend to be more courteous towards her, but she hadn't expected that, "Ooookay," she murmured when her hand was rejected. Kaiuri stared up at the tall blonde female. Man did she look rough! Up close Kaiuri could see the Kodi's sharpened teeth lined in rows, her eyes were more threatening than usual, Kaiuri even saw that her facial features had altered as well. Kodi was a Shark. She was a dead ringer for a Shark. Kaiuri went to step closer and get a better look at things, only to have Kodi's hand wrap around her forearm. At first it was such a strong hold and Kaiuri just looked at her friend for a split second questionably. Kodi what--? Gyaaaaaa-ahh-ahhh!" Kodi's hand gripped tightly at her arm, the blue eyed female's force was bruising. "What the hell is wrong with you Kodi!?" Kaiuri grit her teeth as she was hauled ass into a back alley and swung against the dumpster. Any words that Kodi might have spoken before or in that moment weren't registering, Kaiuri was in too much shock. Her back hit against it with an enormous thud. Kaiuri sunk her back against the dumpster a little, she stood with her legs bending slightly at the knee. She couldn't comprehend what would make her friend act this way, Why would Kodi: Kodi who took her in when she had no place else to go, Kodi who she stood by when things got rough, Kodi who she pretty much adopted as her big sister, Kodi who she lived with, eat with, slept in the same bed with as children -- KODI, of all people, in this fucked up life, be so aggressive, and careless, and brutally harsh, and abusive, and turn so cold so quickly. . .? What the hell happened? Kodi spoke down to the red haired girl coldly, "I don't need you to follow me anymore. Nobody. I can cause my own fate in my journey." Ouch. Kaiuri felt something break on the inside of her. The physical pain hurt, sure, but Kaiuri felt more with her emotions than her body. The tiny honey skinned female stood slowly to her feet. Her breathing grew rapid as she stared painstakingly at Kodi, Kaiuri was wounded. The ebony goddess pressed her lips together in a paper thin line as her first mind slowly receded inwards, Kai couldn't take it. She couldn't take THIS. She wanted out, so she slipped far into the dark recesses of her, already unstable, mind. Kodi had broken her, she was done. Kai handed the baton over to Uri. . .When her second self, Uri, floated into existence, Kaiuri's face didn't change its expression, because even though her alternate persona was stronger and more thicker skinned. . .It was still Kaiuri. Kai and Uri. They shared the same name and body. They were both still the same person, so what one persona felt, the other one suffered through as well. And even though Uri wouldn't want to admit it, she had grow accustomed to the blonde haired blue eyes beauty as well. But this. Uri shook her head and lowered her face as a shadow casted its way over her eyes. Red strands fell loosely over her face and shoulders. This was UNFORGIVABLE! No one, especially Kodi, was going to speak to her this way and get away with it. Uri rose her face to look at her now former friend, she was ready to snap. . .the wrong words would set her off at any moment. Uri felt her heart throbbing widely inside of her ribcage. She drew her claws and they extended longer, pointier, more lethal from her hands and feet. She felt her teeth grow slowly into fangs. Uri looked up at her amphibious ass backwards former friend and glared with fired in her piercing lavender eyes, her beady black pupils turned instantly to slits. Uri wanted to lash out at her. Who the fuck was she talking too!? Uri took a deep breath before speaking in a low, emotionless voice. "Don't do this Shark bait. . .Don't cut US off like all the others." Us meaning both Kai and herself. "Don't make US do this. . ."But even as she spoke those words, Uri knew. Kodi was past resolve. Dammit. She pounced into the air flipping backwards and quickly landed on top of the rusting dumpster. She stood with a hand on her hip and a frosted over gaze. She gave her long red hair a toss wanting it out of her face. "Well then. . ." Seeing Kodi's form only grow more hostile by the second, "Fuck you too," Uri got into her fighting stance and was ready, baring her fangs she hissed viciously. 'Thought you'd be my ride or die, Us til then end,' Kai and Uri thought simultaneously with all the venom and bitterness that could possibly exist in their spat of rage and anger,"Fuck you too." Kodi '''watched the female flip backwards, landing on the battered up dumpster...Standin with one hand on her hip.. The blond aggressive female saw that she has changed as well.. her demeanor wasn't the shy timid girl anymore.. "Well then.. Fuck you too.." As Kaiuri spat those words at her thus gettinginto her fighting stance.. Kodi exposed her shark teeth while Kaiuri bared her feline like fangs...hissing at her in a vicious matter... 'Thought you'd be my ride or die, Us til then end,' Kodi would shake her head,before lunging out her right leg out... she slammed it amognst the building's wall..using her destructive chi.. she'd cause a trail of rock spiked spheres... In attempt the trail led to the left of Kaiuri.. the blonde watch before rearing her foot back thus smashin it back onto the wall. this would cause five spikes to fling out from the wall if she hadn't dodged the spike would have pierced amognst her arms and legs..that faced the wall.. If connected Kodi would, lunge off from the cement floor.. she turned around in a 180 degree angle.. thus being an inch away from Uri standing amongst the dumpster.. The aggressive female smash her foot against it .. due to her enhanced legs she would of left a large in-dent as well as shoving the dumpster with all her force and strenght .. This would bring upon the dumpster to be flunged out 6ft in mid-air then straight into a neighborhood..thus also causing Uri to fly off of it.. only to be slammed into a lamp-post.. Kodi cracked her neck from left to right, stumbling her way over into the neigborhood... she gazed over at her fallen friend.."Tch. Well this is the end of our friendship Kai." speaking to her in a cold tone Her eyes soon became a light faint blue... her dark blue aura seeped out from her body.. "My fucked up dad was right.. me and him are alike in so many ways...And now im going to follow this fucked path of a family I have..." Thinking amongst herself, She gritted her teeth while awaiting for her opponent to step up and hit her.."Normally I don't play with my food.. But your an acception.." As they started to fight, Shark would raise his arm in victory screaming in joy."YEAHHH SHES BECOMING JUST LIKE ME.. THats my fucked up GIRL!!" The blonde man would be proud about how shes acting.. it took him back to the days as a young lad... killing anything that got in his way.. friends,family... anything..Jaguar smirked staring at his own daughter...that split personality said it all.. she was just as psychotic as much as Kodi was...This was a battle between a Jaguar and a Shark. Kairuir:Uri felt her mouth tug into a tight smirk as she watched Kodi make her first move. She felt the ground shake as Kodi slammed her foot against the side of the brick building that was supporting the dumpster the red head stood on. Uri was caught off balance momentarily, but she quickly regained her composure. Uri glared daggers at Kodi, the blonde's muscular legs pounded heavily into the wall a second time. However, Uri was prepared and her footing didn't waver. As she did, Uri saw the dangerous spiked spheres of stone form. They were massive, easily doubled the size of her head. Oh. Joy. The chilling spark in her eyes would have made a grown man cry, she shoot her icy line of vision in the direction of Kodi. Uri wanted that bitch to know that SHE wasn't a force to be reckoned with. Kodi would regret this. Ooooh boy, would she be sorry for severing ties with Kai and Uri. A spiked rock zipped through the air followed by another. They were fast, but Uri was faster of course. The cat like reflexes the red haired vixen displayed were pure instinct mixed with talent. She cut her right leg straight into the air and brought her knee parallel to her nose, her left leg stayed where it was. Her foot flat against the top of the dumpster. Her right foot's toes were pointed like a dancer's.The spiked objects shot in the large empty space between her legs. Another hefty sphere of stone dove dead weight in the direction of her shoulder. Uri grunted and swung her right leg down next to her left, slamming into the top of the dumpster. In the process of doing so, her foot would leave jagged claw marks, forming a gaping wound in the rusting metal. She dipped far forward suddenly, the heavy block of rock sent a lofty breeze over her as it shot above her back. The next rounded ball of earth aimed for her legs. Uri pounced up into the air extending her legs out horizontally, doing a split, then landed gracefully on the dumpster. As the final rock hurled towards her, the ebony girl swerved out of its way. Uri was amaze at the improvement of her speed. She was fast before, but now she was so quick and nimble that nothing could touch her. It was GREAT! Her blood was pumping, endorphins were racing, Kodi was practically so slow motion it was ridiculous! The blonde was strong, had gotten stronger, that much was an inevitable fact. But Uri trumps her in agility! It was then that Kodi popped herself onto the platform of the dumpster with Uri. The cherry haired feline didn't even flinch. In fact she smirked wildly. She has and spun in a 360 twirl. When she turned all the way around, she would be face to face with her blonde counter part. When had Kodi gotten on top of the dumpster!? Uri took this chance to act! "Tsk!" Uri sucked her teeth. And before the abrasive blue eyed bitch could do anything more, Uri spun around a second time, in an attempt to whip her thick long hair across Kodi's face. Uri took the moment in time to use her chi and channel it through her bodymaking her movements become a blur. The bright fuchsia aura poured like liquid from her body. If this was successful, Kodi would have fresh stinging wide lash across her cheek. Uri would then, regardless of what whether her hair made contact, swing her right arm out and bare her sharpened claws. They were just itching to give the blonde backstabber a taste of her own medicine. She'd lash senselessly upon Kodi's flesh, attempting to slash her, the cut would be so deep it would leave a scar when it healed over. Uri wanted this. She bite her lip and giggled mercilessly while dragging her claws down the right side of her face. Oh yea, she'd leave a scar, she wanted this traitor to remember her. Uri wasn't doing this for just her, but she was doing it for Kai as well. There was no way Kodi was going to walk away from this moment and have no reminder of what she just gave up, no reminder of what she just lost. '''Kodi eyes widened when Uri had spun around a second time, whipping her thick long hair across the blonde's right cheek... scraping it slightly feeling slight cuts from the locks of her hair... Her hazey blurry vision watched as the female made her body movements as if it had became a blur itself... The female stumbled on back while gritted her teeth before the honey skinned agressive female would lash her sharp claws upon her flesh!!.. Leaving five long gashes amognst the right side of her face... She screamed in agony.. taking a inch back feeling her crimson blood spurted out and splattering all Uri's hair,body and face.. Her right eye filled with blood THE LASH!another sensless five deep gashes at the same part of her face.."S-SHIT..." The blood soon drenched her clothing attire... though her lips perked up into a synical smile.. it was the same as her fathers... the same look when he had to suffer through the pain of being whiplashed from the familys sword....Her father gazed at her bleeding face... then slowly imagining himself being battered.. the look in her eyes were the same... She was finally awakened into a cold serial killer.."She finally reached her perk....Jaguar... Kodi has reached her potential even if losing this match.. she will come back up from this..." The bloody female stood her grounds, while she began to laugh insanely.."HAHAHAH! KAI! YOu want to bring me more pain upon me.. come on CLAW ME MORE.. IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT IS IT IS IT!!" Kodi brought her self in a her new fighting styles stance.. Toke n Fist! (The Toke n Fist is a unique style of combat derived from the user’s state of substance intoxication. The ingestion of certain psychoactive drugs such as THC (tetrahydrocannabinol, the active ingredient in marijuana) stimulates the nervous system through the increased secretion of essential neurotransmitters. With their mind and body working so fluidly, the subject achieves extraordinary calmness and inner peace, which results in a temporary but powerful state of hypercognition, or the ability to perform complex mental operations beyond the scope of a normal human mind. In this state, the user gains unprecedented spatial awareness and tactile perception. They can detect hidden dangers and incoming threats before they even become apparent. The user’s physical condition improves tremendously as well; they easily overcome their previous limitations in strength, speed, agility, and coordination. Psychologically, the user’s confidence blooms and their fears and anxieties withdraw completely, allowing them to realize their full potential. Simply put, they effortlessly discern what needs to be done and carry it out accordingly) The female crouched down in attempt would grasp some dirt from a pile near them... lashing out her right hand..before releasing sand straight into her feline like eyes..if connected this would bring Uri blind for a brief moment... Kodi still had that psychotic drugged expression, she would in a quick motion would place the tips of her fingers against the middle of her sternum..in attempting she jerked her hand forth thus balling her hand into a fist.. using with all her might bashing her fist into the middle of her chest... the impact was so devastating it would fracture her sternum completely though it seemed the female had held back a bit of her punch seeing that Uri's body was to be flung atleast 8ft and slightly causing only a bit of fracturing amongst her chest...It seemed she didn't want to cause harm on her use to be friend.. She brought her hands down thus raising her arms widely... gazing at the red haired beauty.."COME ON FINISH ME!!! make my face.... nothng but meaty mush.." she smirked deviously as she brought her right hand,shoving the finger tips into the deep gashes... Das Friendship Thy Ended.. Kaiuri:Uri watched as Kodi stumbled backwards and lost her footing for a a few moments. The shocked expression that rippled it's way across the abrasive girl's face said all that need to be said. Silence filled the empty space between them in the cramp alleyway. . .which now suddenly seemed so spacious. Uri eyes didn't tear away from Kodi's face. The gaping slashes in her flesh teared up then overflowed, crying out with blood, freshly exposed blood. " S-Shit, " the word fell hesitantly from Kodi's lips as she stared blankly at the precocious feline, her eyes were wide and. . .Uri felt her heart throb, it seemed that Kai had seen it too. Remorse. The two conjoined souls had seen the tail end of remorse glint its way in through the back of Kodi's shore shock eyes. Uri felt Kai's emotions, just like Kai felt Uri's emotions, they were all one in the same. Kai spoke lively in the back of their shared mind, 'She's sorry,' Kai voiced from the dark recesses in the fold of their mind. Uri grit her teeth and huffed, 'So what?' Uri shot back to her inner counter part. 'Did you nor just see what the hell she tried to do to us!? She can be sorry all the fuck she wants, fact still remains she tossed us away.' Uri bit the insides of her cheeks as she felt the words pierce deep into Kai's being. . .God she was such a fragile little thing. It wasn't fair for Kodi to be like this. To Uri. . .maybe, but to Kai??? She was a walking target for pete's sake! Had the mentality of a kitten, a softhearted sweety. And Kodi KNEW this! She knew more than anyone how easily Kai could be broken, which is why Uri had taken command for this confrontation. If Uri was on the front lines, the words and beatings would hit Kai less. Uri would take care of it all. Even if it means dealing serious damage to their mentally confused former friend in her drug induced state. Why did it have to come to this!!! The honey skinned feline took her stance, her feet firmly on the ground. Why did it have to be like this? Uri held up her hands palms facing away. Kodi's maniacal laughter swarmed through Uri's ears, she cringed. It was a devastatingly awful thing to hear. Her eyelids slanted as she watched Kodi dip down to the dirty alley ground and the next thing Uri new, sand was shot at her. Caught slightly off guard, the some of the sand would find it's way into only her left eye, leaving her right eye perfectly fine. Uri's hand flew to her faulty eye and gasped."Dammit!" she grunted losing her composure for a split second, but in that split second she felt Kodi's fist collide, with half given force, into her stomach. Kaiuri felt the air knock out of her as she flew upwards into the air. The feline grit her teeth and swore. However, as she reached the height of her flight and then came back down, the red haired female landed slightly off balance on her feet. She curled her fingers inwards on themselves and balled her hands into fists, a low growl surged from the back of her throat and she shot her glare at Kodi. Tears burned a hole through the backs of her eyes and she lost it. "GAAAAAAAAH!!!" Uri sprung forwards and bore her claws once more as she sprinted towards the blonde in a zipping blur. 'Fuck this! Fuck this, fuck this, fuck this!' Uri thought as she was blinded by her own feelings of betrayal and grief. She felt her alternate self tug on her heart strings, trying to get through to Uri, but Kai could do nothing now. She could only sit and watch as the following events unraveled, she was given a front row seat. Uri screamed angrily and felt tears start to bubble in the corner pockets of her eyes. Attempting, her right hand lashed viciously across the right side of Kodi's already flawful face, her left hand followed only a second shy of the right, it clawed harshly at the left side of Kodi's face, her cheek now matching the other. 1, 2. . .5, 9. . 13 slashes, more, more, more! it had to be more! 'URI STOP!!!!' Kai screeched from the darkness, 'STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING HER!' Uri felt tears fall down the flush of her cheeks weren't hers, they were Kai's. Or at least she wanted to believe they were. . .Finally Kai broke, 'ENOUGH!' The painful sight of Kodi's fleshy face was too much to bare. Kai pushed. She was forcing her way to the control seat. No more, no more. She was begging Uri desperately. But Uri was stronger, she had been going stronger from the moment she first made an appearance. But. . .'Fine. . ' Uri was still in control over their body, but she couldn't bring herself to her Kai's cries anymore. Uri had never cried before, it had always been Kai. But this time was different, Kodi hadn't been just Kai's friend, but she had been Uri's best companion. It was then in that moment of silence, Uri shed her first tears. Only she. . .she was crying crimson. The bloody tears mingled with the salty one's. Uri let them go free, but her face never wavered. She stood over the blonde female with softened eyes. No eyeful of remorse, or apology. . .just pity. Yeah, it was only pity. Her friend had really sank to an all time low. . ."So low" Uri whispered into the faint breeze. Kodi closed her eyes, taking it like the psychopath she really is... she felt Uri's sharp claws once more slashed amongst the left side of Kodi's face.. though... the angered beauty wasn't stopping... one.. two three... The blonde female lost count.. she could feel the side of her face become nothing but meaty mush hanging from her face...She continued on... each slash she could feel the anger withing Uri's attack... Though Kodi wouldn't stop having that smile upon her face..Rutela the Queen of Sharks could not help but watch The female she relied on.. turning into her father... Stumbling back with each lash amognst her now procelian battered wounded face.. Uri would have tackled Kodi amognst the cements pavement.. her head bashing against it... her vision now being tens times blurry due to devastating pain..she was feeling...Though she felt tears dripping amongst her face... It was her dear friend crying infront of her...though this time it was crimson tears...Kodi's quivering lip brough up to a smile, gasping for air....she would extend her hand up,placing it onto the side of Kaiuri's face... Her weak psychotic smile..still intact..."Like Father,Like Daughter...Kai...You should of killed me." With those words said,the blonde female knew, this was just the begininng.. also claiming her best friend... her partner in crime.. is now a rival...Though she still had cared for Kaiuri.. it was just her power to destroy her father was coming across her path.. In her mind she should of just shunned out people like she planned too in the beginning...She spoke again.."All these..emotions..they disgust.. me-..." Her voice grew silent, while her hand leisurely dropped to the ground... "EEEEEEK OMG SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE QUICK...!!" A series of pedestrians soon would come around the two friends as Kai would sit amongst the knocked out female..Giving the honey skinned female time to fbe picked up from the savages that work for Sharkfrom this horrific scenary.Jaguar then spoke to Kaiuri.."Place the chip behind her ear quickly then its time to go.. the cops will deal with Kodi for the time being..." Shark scoffed while he spoke.."She's getting stronger.. an it looks like I'll have to as welll..."The blonde male turned his back toward Jaguar heading out of the computer room....The cops soon surrounded Kodi's battered body..."Whats the problem boss?" The cops eyes widened staring at the female.."Its the drugged up female we were looking for.." They placed her in a ambulance..as the cop gazed at the flesh hanging from her chin.."....How can kids result to this..." Kodi's body would be taken to the hospital within the quickness also being servelanced by the officers within her room. Uri knelt back down beside Kodi, her face now bore more cuts than could be counted. She began to sob wildly, Kodi's face wasn't the only one soddened with blood. Uri's messy red hair began to tangle as she doubled over on the and rested her forehead on Kodi's chest. Enemies. Friends. Uri didn't know what this made them, she didn't know. But regardless, this was a beacon in their relationship, one that once they passed. . .things would change forever. They already had. Uri knew this, and she just cried harder and harder. Her throat began to bleed, it wore raw. Why was this happening!? She sat up for a second and saw that her eyes had bled onto Kodi's shirt. In that moment, Kodi's fingers gingerly touched Uri's cheek. She looked at her friend sorrowfully, the feelings that they shared in that instant were like no other. It appeared that they were thinking along similar lines. This was so fucked up. "Like Father,Like Daughter...Kai...You should of killed me." And with those final words,Kodi's baby blue eyes proceeded to watch the back of her eyelids. Uri, however held her milky white hand against her cheek. "No, no," she sobbed into deaf ears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. . ." and they sat lie that for a moment. With her hand on her cheek, man this was so fucked up. . . Uri flinched as she was brought back to reality, hearing the man's voice suddenly appear inside of her head, for a second she thought she was going crazy. But then she she remembered that it was just Jaguar, "Place the chip behind her ear quickly then get the fuck out.. the cops will deal with Kodi for the time being..." She looked around and saw the people leisurely forming a crowd and nodded. Uri sniffled and fumbled finding the micro chip, her fingers wavered as she gently placed the tiny chip on her skin. The red haired beauty stood slowly and stared down upon her fallen friend. "This is goodbye. . " And using her newly granted cat like abilities, Uri backed away slowly into the darkness of the alleyway. She then ran to the wall of the building and scaled it. Her hands and feet crawling upwards over the brick wall, she would hoist herself onto the roof and look at the crowd of nosy bystanders, sirens flared. "Goodbye," Kai and Uri both spoke one last time before disappearing from the scene. Category:Ark 19